The Eyes
by ekha sparkyu
Summary: "T-takut…Kyunnie takut hyung. Hiks.." / "Apa ini berkaitan dg Kyuhyunnie?" / ..Hae akan mlindungi Kyunnie, wlau nyawa taruhan nya.. / DENGARKAN AKU BODOH!" KyuHae / HaeKyu / BROTHERSHIP! / ch 1 dan 2 update/ republish
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : The Eyes**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : K**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun****  
****Lee Donghae a.k.a Cho Donghae ****  
****Park Jung Soo a.k.a Leeteuk  
Choi Siwon a.k.a Choi Siwon**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot. Terinspirasi dari "Precious Eyes" milik IyELF eonni tapi untuk jalan cerita benar-benar berbeda :p**

**Warning : Typos, Geje ,Abal Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : "T-takut…Kyunnie takut hyung. Hiks.." / "Apa ini berkaitan dg Kyuhyunnie?" / ..Hae akan mlindungi Kyunnie, wlau nyawa taruhan nya.. / DENGARKAN AKU BODOH!"**

**_The Eyes_****  
****(just prolog)**

"Kyu…"

"…"

"Kyunnie!", panggilan kali ini sedikit lebih keras, tetapi tidak menghilangkan nada lembut itu.

"…" Sang pemilik nama masih bergeming pada tempatnya. Sedikit tidak sabar dengan kalakuan empunya. Ia menepuk pelan dan mengelus pipi gempal itu dengan sayang.

"Kyunnie, hyung memanggilmu. Kenapa diam saja, eoh?", Tanya namja berstatus 'hyung' tersebut sambil membelai surai kecoklatan dongsaengnya.

"Ahh! Mianhae hyung. K-kyunnie se-"

"Melamun lagi, eoh?" Belum selesai menjawab pertanyaannya, sang kakak sudah dapat menebak kegiatan(?) adik satu-satunya itu. Kyunnia a.k.a kyuhyun atau Cho Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepala dalam diam. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan bibir cherry nya.

"Hae hyung…"

_Tap!_

Satu kata. Tapi mampu membuat hati donghae yang selalu dipanggil Hae hyung oleh orang yang tengah diperhatikannya itu berdesir hebat. Suaranya yang parau sarat akan kepedihan.

Kyuhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya. Tak sedikit pun niat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tak menunggu lebih lama, tangan donghae terjulur ke arah dagu Kyuhyun, mengangkat wajahnya secara perlahan.

Deg!

Air mata meluncur saja dari manik hitam Donghae. Hatinya serasa tercabik ribuan belati. Segera ia menggigit bibir bawah nya untuk menahan isakan yang hendak keluar.

Apa yang kau rasakan bila melihat orang yang paling berharga dalam hidup mu tersakiti? Sakit? Inilah yang dirasakan donghae. Melihat dongsaengnya beruraian air mata. Menangis walau tanpa suara.

Bukankah orang yang tersakiti saja yang mengalami hal seperti itu? Sakit. Donghae sangat membenci melihat adik nya menangis. Pasal nya, adik yang super keras kepala itu selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya rapat-rapat. Tak ingin membuat orang kawatir pikirnya. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat orang lain kawatir. Terutama hyung nya –Cho Donghae. Ia tidak bisa. Rasanya bahkan beribu-ribu kali lebih sakit.

"Ssst… uljima. Hae hyung ada di sini." setengah mati Donghae menyembunyikan getaran suaranya. Tak ingin dongsaengnya terbebani. Direngkuhnya tubuh rapuh itu dalam pelukannya.

"T-takut… Kyunnie takut hyung. Hiks…"

Sudah. Sudah cukup! Sudah cukup kyuhyun menyembunyikan perasaannya. Sudah cukup kyuhyun bersandiwara. Sudah cukup kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Setelah sekian lama ia mengubur dalam keterpurukannya. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin menangis. Melepas sesak yang menghimpit dadanya.

Donghae tak berujar. Ia hanya mengelus punggung adiknya menenagkan. "jangan takut. Hyung ada di sini. Hyung akan selalu di sampingmu, Kyunnie." Begitu seterusnya sampai tangisan Kyuhyun mulai mereda. Dielusnya kepala kyuhyun, dikecupnya beberapa kali. Berharap rasa sayang yang tak ternilai itu tersampaikan.

"hiks… J-jangan tinggalkan kyunnie hyung…" Kyuhyun masih menangis. Seperti anak itik yang takut kehilangan induk nya.

"tak akan. Hyung tak akan meninggalkan Kyunnie." Dengan sabar donghae menenangkan adik nya. Walau harus menahan sesak yang menghimpit dada nya. Ia rela.

Donghae masih setia membelai surai kecoklatan adik nya itu. Sampai dengkuran halus membuat donghae menghembuskan napas lega. Setelah ber jam-jam menangisa di pelukan donghae. Akhir nya kyuhyun tertidur juga karena kelelahan. Lelah? Tentu saja. Bahkan itu jauh lebih melelahkan daripada berlali mengelilingi lapangan 24 jam. Ok kurasa itu berlebihan. Inti nya, kyuhyun benar-benar lelah dengan hidup nya.

Dengan hati-hati, donghae merebahkan tubuh kyuhyun di bed king size milik adik nya "jaljayo kyunnie", bisik donghae sembari mengecup kening kyuhyun.

Dongae menyandarkan punggung nya pada kepala tempat tidur. Tangan nya bergerak lincah pada smarphone milik nya, mencari contact person yang akan dihubungi. Setelahnya, donghae segera menekan tombol call dan menunggu sambungan telpon.

"Yeoboseyo…", sambut suara di sebrang telpon.

"Yeoboseyo Teukie hyung…"

"Ahh donghae-ah.", kata orang yang dipanggil teukieketika menyadari suara si penelpon. 'Ada perlu apa menelpon hyung selarut ini?", Tanya leeteuk lembut. "Apa ini berkaitan dengan kyuhyunnie?", desaknya lagi karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari donghae.

"N-nde hyung. Hiks…Eottokhe hajyo? Bagaimana ini hyung? A-aku tak bias melihat kyunnie terus seperti ini. Selalu memakai topeng bahagia. D-dia punya mimpi." Donghae mengambil jeda pada kalimat nya. "kurang dari 2 bulan lagi hyung. K-kyunnie…. Hiks"

Desahan napas berat terdengar dari ujung telepon. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan donghae, orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti dongsaeng sendiri. Begitupun dengan kyuhyun. Rumah leeteuk hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari kediaman kyuhyun dan donghae.

"Jangan menangis hae. Jika kyu tahu, dia akan sedih nanti. Bukankah hyung sudah berjanji akan terus membantumu? Kita selalu berusaha, kau tidak boleh menyerah. Kau harus kuat, Hae."

Donghae mengahapus air matanya kasar. "nde. Gomawo hyung. Aku akan kuat demi Kyuhyun."

"Aniyo. Tentu harus. Istirahatlah, Hae. Kau pasti lelah. Jaljja."

"Eum, baiklah hyung. Jaljja."

_Bliip!_

Setelah sambungan telpon terputus, donghae segera merebahkan tubuh nya di samping kyuhyun. "kyuhyunnie, hyung tak akan menyerah. Hyung janji akan terus berusaha."

Donghae benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat mata yang dulu berbinar ceria kini harus redup.

"Jika perlu, hyung tak apa menukar nyawa ini untuk mu, Kyu.", gumam donghae. Ingatan nya kembali pada 6 bulan yang lalu. Hari buruk, dimana kehidupan baru yang penuh dengan kenangan kelam dimulai.

.

.

.

.

**Tik tok tik tok!**

**Kkkkk**

**Annyeong haseyo readerdeuuul ^^**

**Saya newbie alias pendatang baru… :p**

**Author yang masih sangat-sangat amatiran dan perlu banyak belajar**

**Saya yakin masih banyak kekurangan dan typo bertebaran**

**MIANHAEEE**

**Maka dari itu.. bolehkah saya meminta saran dan kritik reader semua ?**

**GOMAWO **

**Dan**

**Salam Kenal :p**

**Sign**

**Ekha sparkyu**

**07032014**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : The Eyes**

**Genre : Brothership **

**Rating : K**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun****  
****Lee Donghae a.k.a Cho Donghae ****  
****Park Jung Soo a.k.a Leeteuk, Choi Siwon**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot. Terinspirasi dari "Precious Eyes" milik IyELF eonni tapi untuk jalan cerita benar-benar berbeda :p**

**Warning : Typos, Geje ,Abal Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : "T-takut…Kyunnie takut hyung. Hiks.." / "Apa ini berkaitan dengan Kyuhyunnie?" / ..Hae akan melindungi Kyunnie, walau nyawa taruhannya.. / DENGARKAN AKU BODOH!"**

Note : mianhae chingudeul ..kemarin ada kesalahan publish,, jadi ini khakha publish ulang + chapter 2..semoga tidak mengecewakan #deepbow

**Lets enjoy it ^^**

.

.

" jika perlu, hyung tak apa menukar nyawa ini untuk mu kyu.", gumam donghae. Ingatan nya kembali pada 6 bulan yang lalu. Hari buruk, dimana kehidupan baru yang penuh dengan kenangan kelam dimulai.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**The Eyes**

**.**

**.**

"eomma, appa, hyung. Saat perpisahan kelas 12 nanti, kyunnie dipercaya untuk menjadi salah satu pengisi acara.", senyum manis bertengger manis di bibir cherrynya.

"Benarkah?", seru ketiganya kompak seperti anak TK.

"apa kyunnie?", Tanya nyonya Cho sambil menatap kyuhyun lembut.

"tentu saja benar. Ada drama musical eomma. Dan di akhir acara, kyunnie akan bernyanyi di iringi piano wookie, teman bangku kyunnie.", terang kyuhyun sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putih nya.

"Kyaaaa! Dongsaeng hyung memang hebat. Eomma, appa, donghae bisa kan jadi hyung yang baik?" pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan itu terucap dari bibir manis donghae, namja berumur 17 tahun, SMA Shinwa yang duduk di bangku kelas 3. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang terpaut 2 tahun darinya kini sudah duduk di bangku kelas 2.

Jangan heran, Kyuhyun mengikuti akselerasi. Dengan IQ di atas rata-rata tersebut membuat banyak orang yang mengaguminya.

"aisshh! Berisik hyung!", ujar kyuhyun sarkistik. Donghae hanya menyengir lebar sebagai balasannya.

"ne, semua anak appa memang hebat. Siapa dulu dong appa nya?", ujar sang appa tak kalah bangga sambil melempar senyum padaistri nya yang duduk di bangku penumpang.  
Sekarang ini, mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang setelah berpuas dengan wisata keluarga di pulau jeju.

"Benar kata appa, eomma bangga dengan kalian. Dan kau Hae, kau memang kakak yang baik. Kau harus selalu melindungi adikmu. Kau juga harus siap berkorban demi kebahagiaannya. Tapi jangan sampai melakukan hal bodoh.", terang myonya cho pada putra sulung keluarga tersebut.

"tentu saja eomma. Hae akan melindungi Kyunnie, walau pun nyawa taruhannya. Iya kan adik kecilku yang manis?" Tanyanya sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun asal. Dan jangan lupakan cengiran lebar serta wajah childishnya itu.

"issh hyung. Aku bukan anak kecil!", dengusnya sebal. Namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun langsung merangkul leher donghae erat. "gomawo hyung. Aku menyayangimu.", bisik kyuhyun.

"hyung juga menyayangi adik kecil yang manja ini." cibir donghae.

"ya! Hyung! Aku tidak manja! Dan aku bukan anak kecil!"

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi nya kesal. Mempoutkan bibirnya seperti anak usia 5 tahun yang merengek minta susu.

Mereka tergelak oleh kelakuan 'magnae' -nya itu.

"adik hyung marah, eoh?", goda donghae yang membuat kyuhyun semakin mendengus sebal. "aisshh! Jangan merajuk, hyung hanya bercanda.", ucap donghae lembut setelah tawanya reda.

"bercanda mu tidak lucu hyung.", cecar kyuhyun. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Bibirnya masih mengerucut imut. Menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar kesal.

Hal itu sukses itu sukses membuat tawa mereka kembali pecah. Alhasil, kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas menjadi bahan tertawaan keluarganya. Tapi dalam hati kyuhyun sangat bahagia, hingga ia pun menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar.

_**Tiiin Tiiiiiiiiin!**_

Namun sepertinya kebahagiaan kyuhyun tak berlangsung lama. Setelah suara klakson mengenterupsi kegiatan mereka. Tuan Cho reflek banting stir kea rah kanan. Di arah berlawanan, truk pengangkut barang berukuran besar melaju kencang tak terkontrol. Sepertinya remnya blong.

Nampaknya dewi fortuna belum berpihak pada mereka. Sebelum mobil benar-benar menghindar, truk sudah menabrak bagian belakang hiri mobil. Alhasil kecelakaan mautpun tak dapat di hindari.

Mobil tuan cho berputar-putar sedemikian rupa sebelum akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan. Tuan dan nyonya cho yang memang duduk di depan tewas seketika sengan sekujur tubuh di penuhi luka pecahan kaca. Donghae mengalami benturan di kepala nya. Pelipis donghae sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Sedangkan kyuhyun yang berada posisi sebelah kiri, belakang kemudi –tidak menguntungkan, mengalami luka yang cukup atau mungkin sangat serius. Wajah nya terkena pecahan pecahan kaca. Luka goresan juga didapat nya pada tangan dan badannya.

Donghae masih setengah sadar, ia mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran nya. Mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mata donghae terbelalak tak percaya mendapati keadaan di depan mata nya. Air mata nya mengalir deras.

"Eomma… Appa… kyuhyun…"

Donghae meraih tangan kyuhyun yang terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar panik dan tak henti menangis sambil menyerukan nama tiga orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya itu. Digenggam nya tangan kyuhyun lebih erat. Berdo'a semoga semua akan segera baik-baik saja. Walau kenyataannya itu mustahil.

_**_Seoul Internasional Hospital_**_

Tuan dan nyonya Cho telah di kebumikan oleh kerabat dekat mereka. Sedangkan donghae menemani adik nya di rumah sakit. Setelah tadi malam sempat sadar dan menangis histeris saat mengetahui betapa takdir begitu kejam pada nya.

Bagaimana tidak? Kedua orang tua nya meninggal dunia, sedangkan kyuhyun harus hidup dalam kegelapan dalam hidup nya selama-lamanya. Gelap? Ya. Kyuhyun buta. Bahkan dokter mengatakan kyuhyun harus segera mendapat donor mata. Luka pada mata kyuhyun cukup parah. Jika dalam kurun waktu 8 bulan tidak berhasil mendapatkan nya. Ia harus rela, benar-benar rela mengiklaskan mata nya. Karena operasi mata pun tak aka nada guna nya.

Bagaimana dengan donghae? Apakah ia tidak merasa sedih? Tentu saja ia sangat sangat sedih. Tapi ia tak mungkin terpuruk lebih dalam, atau ia mau membuat adik nya semakin menderita.

Sejak saat itu onghae terus mencari donor mata untuk kyuhyun, dengan bantuan leeteuk tentu saja.

**.**

**.**

Donghae mengerjapkan mata nya yang terasa panas.

"aku harus kuat demi dongsaeng ku. Aku sudah berjanji pada eomma. Tenang saja kyuhyunnie. Kau akan segera melihat kembali. Percayalah pada hyung. Saranghae." donghae pun segera pergi ke alam mimpi. Mengistirahatkan hati dan pikiran nya yang penuh sesak. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_The eyes_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi telah tiba. Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan diri. Menggantikan tugas sang rembulan yang kini bersembunyi di balik sinar mentari.

Seorang namjapecinta ikan nampak sibuk dengan alat-alat dapur yang sudah sejak 6 bulan lalu menjadi teman(?) baru nya.

"hae hyung…", suara serak khas bangun tidur menginterupsi acara memasak nya.

"ahh kyu, kau sudah bangun? Segeralah mandi sebentar lagi kita akan pergi.", serunya sambil melanjutkan membuat sarapan yang sempat tertunda.

Walaupun kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, namun ia hanya mengangguk patuh dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kini donghae telah selesai menyiapkan sarapannya. Setelah membersihkan diri. Donghae segera mendudukkan diri di meja makan seraya menunggu adiknya dating.

Di pandang nya dengan puas hasil masakan yang donghae buat. Yah mesti tak seenak masakan sang eomma.

Tuk Tuk Tuk !

Suara ketukan tongkat yang membentur lantai menyentakkan donghae dari lamunannya. Senyum tercetak jelas di bibir sexy nya. Melihat kyuhyun telah rapi dengan kaos baby blue nya dan juga celana jeans abu.

"Kyunnie, selesai sarapan hyung ingin mengajak mu ke suatu tempat.", kata Donghae sambil mengambilkan nasi ke mangkuk Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan ke mana, hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun heran. Pasal nya, hyung nya itu jarang sekali mengajak pergi di hari sekolah seperti ini. Bukan kyuhyun tak suka. Hanya saja terlalu mengherankan. Karena donghae harus pergi ke sekolah, bukan?

"Tak usah berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Hyung tidak membolos. Ada rapat hari ini, sehingga sekolah diliburkan.", jelas Donghae menyadari kebingungan adik nya itu.

"Hmmm. Baiklah.", sahut Kyuhyun dengan sekali anggukan.

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Ahh mungkin lebih tepatnya tersenyum getir. Pasalnya mata dan senyum nya tak bermakna sama. Tapi tak menutupi ketulusan yang tersirat dari senyumannya.

Selesai menyatap sarapannya, Donghae segera meraih kunci mobil di atas meja. Setelahnya, Donghae bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih setia pada tempatnya.

"Kajja Kyu. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari empunya, donghae menarik tangan kyuhyun dan membawa nya keluar rumah.

"Jelaskan pada ku, kita mau kemana, hyung?", entah mendapat firasat darimana perasaan Kyuhyun mendadak tak tenang.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Dan hyung yakin kau akan sangat senang."

"JELASKAN DULU HYUNG!"

Donghae tersentak kaget oleh bentakan Kyuhyun. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan dongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

"Kau... mimpi mu. Kau sangat mencintai benyanyi. Dau kau pun juga menyukai acting kan, kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam merasakan kehangatan yang tersalur dari tangan Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangguk samar.

"Tapi..."

"Hyung tahu. Maka dari itu, hyung ingin mengajak mu ke rumah sakit."

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat wajah nya. Menajamkan pendengaran nya dari setiap kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Donghae.

"R-rumah sakit?", tanya nya terbata.

"Nde. Kau tahu? Hyung sudah mendapat donor mata untukmu. Dan hari ini, kau harus menjalani pemeriksaan di Rumah Sakit.

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Padahal, Kyuhyun sudah pasrah dengan semuanya.

"H-hyung tidak bercanda kan? Aku akan melihat lagi?", Donghae menguylas senyum tipis.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa hyung berbohong, Kyunnie?", Donghae mengambil jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Masih ada 2 bulan lagi. Kau bisa berlatih drama. Hyung sudah membicarakan nya dengan Kim sonsaengnim."

Walau tak dapat melihat, namun kyuhyun bisa merasakan kesungguhan dari kalimat kakak nya itu. Satu yang tak dapat Kyuhyun sadari. Mata Donghae. Mata yang menyiratkan perasaan bersalah? Entahlah.

"Kau bahagia?"

"Tentu saja. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain aku bisa melihat lagi. Gomawo Hae hyung, aku menyayangi mu."

Kyuhyun berhambur memeluk Donghae. Perasaan khawatirnya tadi menguap entah kemana.

Siapa yang tidak senang jika bisa keluar dari kegelapan yang seakan membelenggu mu dalam keterpurukan? inilah Kyuhyun yang kembali dari lubang hitam nya.

"Hmm. Jadilah dongsaeng yang baik. hyung juga sangat menyayangi mu." _bahkan melebihi nyawa sendiri._

_Tidak! aku tidak salah mengambil keputusan ini. Kebahagiaan Kyuhyun adalah segalanya. Toh aku sudah sejak lama aku menyiapkan segala nya jika kemungkinan ini terjadi. Ini yang terbaik._

Benarkah itu adalah keputusan terbaik, Cho Donghae? Bukan keputusan terbodoh yang pernah kau buat?

**TBC**

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah memfollow, favorite FF khakha yang gaje ini keke**

**Ohh ya..jangan panggil author ya? Panggil khakha atau chingu saja**

**Saya line 96 :p**

**Untuk yang sudah review**

**Khakha ucapkan banyak terimakasih**

**Itu adalah penyemangat khakha untuk lanjutin FF ini**

**#deepbow**

Balasan review

**tinahudzaifah**

babbykyu kenapa yak? Sudah terjawabkah?kkkkk

ne sudah dilanjut…gomawo reviewnya :D

**Desviana407**

Hayoo babbykyu kenapa?

Jinjja bkin chingu penasaran? Semoga cgapter ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan chingu

Gomawo untuk reviewnya :D

**oracle88**

khakha juga suka kyuhae brothership..kkk

ini sudah dilanjut..gomawo reviewnya :D

**Rini11888**

Pasti kenapa chingu?kkkk

Ini termasuk lamakah?\

Gomawo reviewnya :D

**DahsyatNyaff**

Ne ini sudah dilanjut.. gomawo reviewnya :D

**kyufiie99**

sudah terjawabkah pertanyaan chingu? Ini udah dilanjut..mianhae untuk updatnya yang lama

dan gomawo untuk reviewnya :D

**kiki**

khakha juga suka KyuHae :p

gomawo udah suka sma FF khakha yang gaje ini..

dan gomawo untuk reviewnya :D

mianhae gk bias update asap :p

**ayusetya**

khakha juga suka buat ff yang khasnya Kyu..kkk

gomawo untuk review chingu :D

**Dewiangel**

Sudah terjawabkah di ch 1? Mianhae gk bias asap.. tapi khakha udah coba update kilat kok :p

Gomawo untuk reviewnya :D

**NurulCho**

Wahh chingu smpai review 2 kali..

Mianhae untuk waktu update yang lama

Tapi ini udah diusahakan cpet kok..gomawo reviewnya :D

**LumpiaKimchi**

Wahh chingu cerdas..kkkk

Sbenarnya ini dulu konsep oneshoot.. tapi gk tau juga kenapa jadi berchapater :p

Gimana dengan lanjutannya? Semoga tidak mengecewakan

Gomawo untuk reviewnya :D

.

**Terimakasih semuanya :D**

**And last,**

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : The Eyes**

**Genre : Brothership **

**Rating : K**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun****  
****Lee Donghae a.k.a Cho Donghae ****  
****Park Jung Soo a.k.a Leeteuk, Choi Siwon**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot. Terinspirasi dari "Precious Eyes" milik IyELF eonni tapi untuk jalan cerita benar-benar berbeda :p**

**Warning : Typos, Geje ,Abal Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : "T-takut…Kyunnie takut hyung. Hiks.." / "Apa ini berkaitan dengan Kyuhyunnie?" / ..Hae akan melindungi Kyunnie, walau nyawa taruhannya.. / DENGARKAN AKU BODOH!"**

**Lets enjoy it ^^**

**.**

**.**

**_The Eyes_**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana, hyung?"

Kini Kyuhyun dan Donghae tengah berada di ruangan seorang dokter spesialis mata -Choi Siwon. Yang adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Cho, sehingga kyuhyun dan donghae terbiasa memanggilnya hyung. Kyuhyun sudah selesai menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan dan kini sedang menanti penjelasan dari Siwon euisa.

"Semua dalam keadaan baik. Setelah donor mata datang, operasi bisa dilakukan.", uisa mengukir senyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipt di kedua pipinya. "Sambil menunggu, Kyuhyun ah diharuskan istirahat sebelum operasi nanti. Hyung akan persiapkan kamar untuknya."

"Nde hyung, gomawo."

Senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajah Kyuhyun. Memperlihatkan betapa bahagianya ia sekarang.

.

.

.

-The Eyes_

.

.

.

Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah tersenyum manis di kasur ruang inap nya. Menatap lurus ke depan dengan tongkat yang sedaritadi dimainkannya.

"Ehem..."

Deheman pelan itu menginterupsi Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

"Hyung!", pekik Kyuhyun girang.

"Hae hyung, Kyunnie sangat bahagia. Kau tahu? Selama ini aku sangatketakutan. Setiap aku membuka mata hanya kegelapan yang kutemui

"Aku merasa sendirian hyung. Aku selalu merindukan appa dan eomma.", Kyuhyun menghela napas, pikirannya melambung pada saat-saat dirinya harus berada dalam lubang kegelapan.

Wajah yang murung itu berubah menjadi lebih ceria.

"Tapi sebentar lagi aku bisa keluar dari lubang itu. Aku bisa bernyanyi dan bermain drama di acara perpisahan sekolah. Aku bisa memanggakan hyung. Aku juga bisa melihat wajah kekanakan hyung lagi.", Donghae merengut sementara Kyuhyun tertawa pelan.

Namun, Donghae kembali mengulum senyum. Tak bisa di pungkiri ia sangat bahagia mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

"Ne ne ne. Simpan tenaga mu untuk nanti Kyuhyunnie. Jangan pikirkan apapa pun. Kau harus persiapkan diri untuk operasi nanti. Hyung harus pergi sebentar.", ujarnya sambil mencium kening Kyuhyun.

"Hyung mau kemana?"

Raut wajah kyuhyun berubah menjadi cemas. Kekhawatiran yang tadi hilang kini kembali muncul.

"Hyung tak akan lama. Bukankah hyung harus menemani mu operasi? Hyung janji akan kembali. Baik-baiklah Kyuhyunnie."

Donghae menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun seakan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun pun menganggukkan kepala nya.

_Hyung akan kembali, Kyu. Mianhae_

.

_The Eyes_

.

Saat ini Donghae sedang berada dalam mobil nya di parfkiran Rumah Sakit. Ia tengah sibuk menghubungi seseorang rupanya.

"Yeobose-", belum sempat mengucapkan salam, Donghae sudah menghujani nya dengan kata-kata yang akan membuat tekingan berdengung.

"Hyung dengarkan aku. Aku mohon jaga Kyuhyun untuk ku. Aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."

"Hae-"

"Teukie hyung, kau harus membantu ku menjaga Kyuhyun hyung. Cuma kau yang kupercaya. Kau juga dekat dengan Kyuhyun."

"T-tung-"

"Sekarang kau datanglah ke Rumah Sakit Seoul. Temani Kyuhyun operasi."

"Mwo? Ya! apa yang kau katakan?"

"Jangan banyak tanya hyung. Tolong sampaikan permohonan maaf ku untuk Kyuhyun. Katakan pa-"

"DENGARKAN AKU BODOH!"

Nafas Leeteuk memburu setelah menghardik tidak? Tiba-tiba saja berbicara konyol dan tidak mau mendengarkanlawan bicaranya terlebih dahulu.

Donghae menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya,menyembunyikan tangis yang tak terbendung. Sementara earphone masih terpasang manis di kedua telinganya.

"Hae, dengarkan hyung." Suara Leeteuk melembut. Amarah yang sempat menguasainya tadi hilang tatkala mendengar isakan memilukan dari Donghae.

Donghae masih bergeming. Mencoba mengendalikan perasaan yang seakan menguras semua energi dan pikirannya.

Leeteuk sendiri hampir melupakan niat awalnya. Tadinya, Leeteuk ingin menghubungi Donghae untuk memberitahu kabar gembira. Namun, niatnya urung tersampaikan akibat serbuan kata-kata konyol dari mulut Donghae.

"Apakah Donghae sudah gila? Bodoh!" umpat nya dalamhati.

"Aishh!" Leeteuk berteriak frustasi menyadari ketololannya. Bagaimana ia hanya mengumpat dalam hati dan tak segera bersuara. Lihatlah Cho Donghae. Kau hampir menjatuhkan image Leeteuk sebagai _'Angels WithOut Wings'_ .

"Kau benar-benar. Aku ingin memberitahu kabar baikuntuk kalian."

Akhirnya, setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya,Leeteuk segera mengatakan tujuannya.

"Apa hyung? Aku harap itu kabar baik. Aku sedang sangat kalut saat ini, dan aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir.

Donghae mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Suaranya masih terdengar parau dan lirih. Sementara itu, apa yang terjadi dengan Leeteuk?

Jika saja mereka menggunakan 3G calling, aku yakin Donghae akan sangat shock melihat Leeteuk tengah menjedotkan kepalanya ketembok. Poor Leeteuk.

"Aigooo. Kau bukan hanya bodoh Cho Donghae! Sekarangaku juga yakin telingamu sedikit bermasalah. Ahh bukan. Memang sedang bermasalah." Leeteuk kembali mengumpat dalam hati. _Apakah suara ku seperti semut di dalam lubang?. Apakah aku harusberteriak dengan 3 oktaf 1 not nya Kyuhyun? Percayalah, aku tidak akan bisa bicara13 tahun setelahnya._

"CHO DONGHAEEEEEEEE!"

Donghae mencelos dan reflek melepas earphone yang masih menempel manis di telinganya. Di lihatnya dengan seksama earphone tak berdosa yang sempat terlempar karena ulah donghae.

"Syukurlah kau tak apa." Katanya bermonolog-ria.

Aigo Donghae! Bukan earphone yang saat ini harus kau khawatirkan. Tapi seseorang di ujung telepon yang sudah benar-benar melepas status malaikat tanpa sayapnya untuk saat ini. Dan itu semua karena diri mu. Dirimu, Cho Donghae.

"Bisakah kau tak berteriak, hyung? Aku tidak tuli. Cepat katakana ada apa. Aku harus segera pergi." Donghae kembali berkata dengan serius. Membuat umpatan yang akan keluar dari mulut Leeteuk kembali tertelan.

Leeteuk menarik nafas sejenak, "Hyung sudah mendapatdonor mata untuk Kyuhyun. Saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan. Hyung akan segerake Rumah Sakit dan membatalkan rencana gilamu."

"Hemm ne. Tentu saja aku harus mem- MWO? Donor mata?"

Sepertinya Donghae baru sadar dari pingsan nya. Matanyamembulat sempurna. Mulutnya juga sedikit menganga. Ckckc.

"Tunggu maksud hyung? Ahh benarkah? Ada donor matauntuk Kyu, hyung?" Tanya Donghae beruntun. Sungguh ini seperti mimpi saja baginya.

"Tentu saja. Sudahlah. Segeralah ke Rumah Sakit. Aku duluan. Dan… awas jika berani macam-macam. Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan sebutan hyung lagi, selamanya."

Leeteuk memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Ia sudah yakin jika Donghae tak akan membalas ucapannya. Sepertinya Donghae sudah tertular evilnya Kyuhyun. Dasar tak sopan.

.

.

.

_The Eyes_

.

.

.

Donghae mengendarai mobil dengan brutal. Dia inginsegera sampai di Rumah Sakit. Menghiraukan rambu lalu lintas dan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Itu membahayakan, Donghae. Dengan kecepatan rata-rata saja kau bias membuat orang spot jantung.

"_Sebentarlagi. Aku hampir sampai."_

Dan akhirnya.

CKIIIIIIT!

PRANG!

"Kyuhyunnie! Gwaenchana?" Leeteuk segera berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang memang pucat terlihat semakin pucat. Di tambah lagi dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar, membuat Leeteuk semakin cemas.

"Gwaenchana, Kyuhyunnie? Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya Leeteuk khawatir karena Kyuhyun hanya membatu di tempat.

Dibawanya Kyuhyun pada sofa yang terdapat di kamarinapnya. Kyuhyun masih bergeming. Lidah nya seakan kelu untuk berucap. Kyuhyun meremas dada kirinya. Rasa sesak tiba-tiba muncul seiring degup jantungnya yang semakin memburu.

"Kyuhyun ah, ada apa dengan mu? Bicaralah sesuatu." Leeteuk benar-benar panik. Diremasnya tangan kyuhyun. Sementara tangan yang lain mengelus dada Kyuhyun, berharap sedikit mengurangi sakitnya.

"Hyung, Hae Hyung. Dimana Hae Hyung?" racau Kyuhyuntanpa memperdulikan kekhawatiran Leeteuk.

"Hae hyung sedang per-"

"Dimanan Hae hyung? Dimana si bodoh itu?! Hikss… aku mendengarnya. Semuanya! Rencana gila itu. Ugh!"

Pandangan Kyuhyun masih lurus ke arah lantai. Dari bola matanya yang digerakkan seakan mencari setitik cahaya walau Kyuhyun tahu benar itu hanya sia-sia, ia terlihat sangat gelisah. Bahkan liquid bening mulai turun membasahi pipinya.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya untuk segera ke rumah sakit, Kyu. Tak perlu cemas. Ssstt!" Ditariknya tubuh rapuh itu dalam pelukannya. Leeteuk dapat merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar hebat. Sejujurnya Leeteuk juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi yang ia tahu, orang buta lebih peka daripada orang normal pada umumnya, karena mereka menggunakan hati. Apalagi Kyuhyun dan Donghae adalah saudara kandung.

"Demi Tuhan Cho Donghae! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Lihat saja. Kuhajar kau jika kembali."

"Teukie hyung…."

Leeteuk sedikit terkejut saat Dokter Siwon tiba-tiba masuk dengan kepanikan yang luar biasa dari matanya. Dan tubuh Leeteuk menegang sempurna saat bibir yang terucap tanpa suara itu menyampaikan kabar tentang salah satu 'donsaeng-nya'

"Donghae….kecelakaan..."

Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh. Ia bahkan terlalu pintar untuk tidak dapat mengetahui sesuatu yang tengah terjadi. Iapun menarik diri dari dekapan Leeteuk. Tangannya bergerak gelisah, menggapai-gapai udara di sekitarnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" saat tangan Kyuhyun berhasil meraih tangan Leeteuk yang dingin, ia segera meremasnya kuat-kuat. Seolah mengatakan betapa resahnya Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kedua orang yang dipanggil hyung itu masih bergeming. Seakan berkomunikasi lewat mata mereka. Dan pada akhirnya dokter siwon keluar setelah mengelus surai Kyuhyun saying, yang kini telah basah oleh keringat. Membiarkan Leeteuk untuk menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi.

"Hyung…" suara Kyuhyun terdengar lirih dan putus asa.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri!"

Leeteuk kembali menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk. Direngkuhnya lagi tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. Bersiap mengatakan hal yang terasa kelu di lidahnya.

"Kyu…hyungmu. Donghae….kecelakaan."

Dan saat itu juga waktu serasa berhenti. Otak Kyuhyun mendadak kosong. Tubuhnya kaku seketika. Ia bahkan tak mampu berucap walau hanya sepatah kata. Ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya.

"Sekarang… ia sedang di ruang operasi." Lanjut Leetuk setelah menarik napas sejenak.

_Operasi? Hyung bilang operasi? Seberapa parah keadaan hyungku? Bahkan kata-kata itu tak mampu keluar dari bibirku. Ingin sekali aku berteriak. Namun tenaga ini seakan lenyap begitu saja._

Leeteuk yang mendapat respon seperti itu hanya mampu menangis dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia yakin Kyuhyun sangat terpukul. Begitupun dengan didirnya.

"Hikss…hyung. Hae hyung…"

"Sssst! Kyuhyunnie…kita harus berdo'a untuk keselamatannya."

"Antar aku ke sana. Hae hyung…ruang operasi, Teukie hyung,…"

"Tapi…"

"Jebal…."

Akhirnya Leeteuk menyerah mendengar permohonan Kyuhyun yang sangat lirih dan hamper menyerupai bisikanitu. Sebenarnya dirinya sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Tapi apa mau dikata? Toh ia juga ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan dongsaengnya yang ceroboh itu.

Kyuhyun menanggalkan tongkatnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tergeletak di dekat pembaringannya. Saat ini yang Kyuhyun butuhkan adalah sosok Leeteuk untuk dijadikannya pegangan. Dan Kyuhyun sangat berterimakasih untuk hal itu. Leeteuk adalah seseorang yang selalu ada untuk mereka. Menyayangi layaknya dongsaeng sendiri. Tak segan pula memarahi KyuHae jika melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Seorang malaikat tanpa sayap kebanggaan mereka.

.

.

The Eyes

.

.

"Kyuhyun ah."

"Aku tidak mau operasi!" Kata-kata dingin itu keluar dari bibir pucatKyuhyun.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk tengah duduk di bangku dekat ruang operasi. Lampu masih berwarna merah, menandakan kegiatan di dalam masih berlangsung. Dan tiba-tiba dokter Siwon dating, memberitahu bahwa donor mata yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk Kyuhyun tak bias menunggu lebih lama. Tapi dengan lantang, Kyuhyun menolak untuk operasi. Apa anak ini sudah gila?

"Tapi Kyu, mata itu tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku takut jika terlalu lama, mata itu akan rusak dan kau tidak bis amenjalani operasi. Bukan hanya mata pendonor itu, tapi matamu juga. Kau tahu sendiri batas waktunya. Dan mendapat donor mata? Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatanmu, Kyu."

Sedari tadi, Siwon sudah mencoba membujuk pasiennya yang keras kepala itu. Kyuhyun menolak operasi? Apakah Kyuhyun tidak ingin bias melihat lagi? Tentu saja masih. Hanya saja untuk saat ini ia ingin menemani kakaknya yang sedang kritis. Perasaan bersalah telah mengubur akal sehatnya dalam-dalam.

"Tapi Kyuhyun ah, kau tak punya banyak waktu. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

Entah sudah berapa kali Siwon membujuk Kyuhyun. Entah berapa cara dokter lakukan, bahkan sudah tak terhitung dengan jari. Pasien yang satu ini benar-benar keras kepala.

Leeteuk yang baru kembali dari toilet telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon. Dengan senyum penuh arti, Leeteuk menghampiri mereka dan mengangguk pelan. Siwon-pun hanya bisa menghela napas, pasrah.

"Aku percaya padamu, hyung. Segera bawa dia ke ruanganku."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, siwon uisa bergegasmeninggalkan mereka. Membiarkan leeteuk menjinakkan harimau yang siapmencabik-cabik mangsa nya.

"Kau egois Kyu." suara dingin Leeteuk memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

Kyuhyun tak merespon. Ia hanya sedikit menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kau tidak mau di operasi, sama halnya kau tidak memikirkan perasaan donghae. Kau egois."

Leeteuk menimang kata-kata yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya untuk membuka pikiran kyuhyun yang sedang tersumbat.

"Aku memikirkan. Maka dari itu aku tidak mau dioperasi." Kukuh Kyuhyun.

"Itukah yang kau maksud memikirkan perasaan Donghae?Kemana perginya otak jenius Kyuhyun?"

"Ku bilang aku tidak mau!" kyuhyun sedikit berteriak frustrasi. "Ku mohon, hyung. Jangan paksa aku. Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Hae hyung, apalagi ini semua karena aku. Itu lebih menyakitkan daripada aku haru skehilangan penglihanku. Aku tak bisa memaafkan diri ku sendiri." Walau bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tak bisa membentak orang yang sudah ia anggap hyungnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun sudah lelah meyakinkan mereka. ia hanya ingin menunggui kakaknya. Tidakkah mereka mengerti?

"Kau pikir untuk apa Donghae melakuan ini semua, huh?!" leeteuk mengusap wajahnya frustasi. menghadapi Kyuhyun memang tak mudah. Butuh kesabaran ekstra, tentunya.

"Semua ini hanya untukmu, Kyuhyun, dongsaengnya. Apa kau mau menyia-nyiakan usahanya selama ini?" nada bicara leeteuk mulai melembut.

"Tolong pikirkan lagi kyu. semua ini bukan hanya demi diri mu. tapi juga donghae. kau tak mungkin pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa donghae juga sakit melihat keaadanmu. kau yang paling tahu dia sangat terluka"

_Aku tahu hyung lebih menderita daripada aku. Tapi aku benci itu. Aku hanya ingin menemani hyung di sini. Jika sesuatu terjadi, aku bersumpah akan membenci diriku sendiri seumur hidup. Tapi, benarkah aku egois, hyung? Benarkah hyung akan semakin terluka? Aku menyayangimu, hyung. Sungguh!_

**TBC**

**Jeng jeng jeng**

**Ahaha**

**Gimana ? **

**Tambah gaje kan… khakha minta maaf untuk yang chapter 1 kemarin.**

**Terjadi kesalahan publish, sehingga prolog dan ch 1 terpisah. Kkk**

**Khakha juga ngga tahu kenapa bias double begitu publishnya :p**

**MIANHAEEE**

**Dan**

**Gomawo untuk yang udah faforite, follow, dan review FF gaje khakha**

**Jujur, khakha terharu bgt..jeongmal GOMAWO**

**#deepbow**

Balasan review

**gyu1315 **

mianhae chingu.. kemarin ada kesalahan publish :p

ini udah lanjut.. gomawo reviewnya :D

**Rini11888 **

Emmm…sudah terjawabkah pertanyaan chingu? Mianhae, khakha gk bias asap.. tapi ini uda diusahakan cepet kok

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan..

Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Desviana407 **

Sudah terjawabkah pertanyaan chingu? Kkkk

Semoga tidak mengecewakan..

Mianhae kemarin ada kesalahan publish.. khakha juga gk tau kenapa jadi berantakan gitu…kkkk

ini udah dilanjut

Gomawo reviewnya chingu :D

**tinahudzaifah **

OMG.. babykyu buta  
aduh tragis bngt sih hidupnya untung masih ada donghae yg bisa jagain babykyu..  
apa yg akan donghae lakukan?mendonorkan matanya kah?

Kan khakha suka bgt klo nyiksa babbykyu..kkkk

Sudah terjawabkah? Gomawo untuk reviewnya chingu :D

**Okeee**

**The last, mind to review again ?**


End file.
